Banshee
by LaPotterheadLiseuse
Summary: Lorsqu'elle découvre qu'elle est une banshee, Ophélie voit son univers s'écrouler. Que faire quand on a à peine quinze ans et qu'on doit sauver le monde ?
1. Prologue

Un cri brisa le silence de la nuit. Un cri inhumain, horrible, ce genre decriqui vous glace le sang, arrête votre cœur, vous bloquesla respiration, vous donnesla chaire de poule. Un cri tout droit sortit des tréfonds inconnus de la Terre, un cri millénaire. Ce sonétait sortitde la bouche d'une femme qui se tenait debout sur le toit d'un immeuble. Elle avait la peau pâle, translucide. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle avait delongs cheveuxnoirs. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, découvrant des dents jaunâtres et sales. La femme se mit à reculer, et, soudain, elle s'élança et sauta du toit. Elle se réceptionna à terre sans mal et se releva. Elle se mita errerdans la ville. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait une bouche d'égout, elle se penchait, l'examinait puis se détournait et reprenait sa route. Après quelques heures de marche elle sortiede la ville. Elle continua de marcher sans s'arrêter. Soudain, elle aperçut un petit ruisseau qui coullait non loin. Elle s'approchait et y plongea sa main. Ses yeux noirs s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de folie. La femme se mit alors à chanter. Son timbre était étonnement doux. Elle continua son étrange litanie pendant de longues minutes. Elle chanta toujours sa berceuse morbide lorsque, du boutsde ses doigts maigres, s'échappèrent des filaments liquides. Ils étaient d'une couleur argentée, la même que la Lune qui brillait au-dessus de la femme. Elle avait choisi l'Élue depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait observé, étudié durant de nombreuses heures. Elle serait parfaite.《Tu nous sauveras toutes. Tu les sauveras.》 Pensa la femme avant de s'écrouler sur le sol boueux, réduite en poussière.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier cri

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le rêve que je viens de faire est si étrange, si réaliste. J'étais perchée, en équilibre sur le toit d'une maison et de ma bouche sortait le son le plus horrible, le plus triste que j'ai jamais entendue. Mon front est trempé de sueur, mais je suis si rassurée d'être sortie de ce cauchemar que je ne m'en soucie pas. L'air qui m'entoure est doux et les étoiles du ciel nocturne brille comme des phares dans la nuit noire d'encre. Attends ; je vois les étoiles ? ! Je me lève brusquement. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais sur le toit d'une maison. Oh non. C'est la maison de mon rêve ! Ma respiration s'accélère, alors que mon coeur, lui, manque un battement. Soudain, la lumière de la maison s'allume. Un homme ouvre la fenêtre et regarde dehors avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur et de déclarer:

《Tu as rêvé ma chérie, il n'y a rien dehors.

\- Mais je te jure que j'ai entendu un cri ! Un cri horrible.

\- Il n'y a rien je te le promet.

\- Bon, si tu le dis.》

Ma tête se met à tourner. Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai bel et bien poussé ce cri. L'homme referme la fenêtre et la lumière s'éteint. Je respire un grand coup et fait le tri dans mes idées. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Une petite voix intérieure me souffle soudain de sauter du toit. Ma raison me hurle le contraire, mais cette voix s'amplifie prenant toute la place dans mon esprit. Je saute. J'atterrie à terre en roulant sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas mal. Je me relève lentement et me met à courir. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni où je vais, mes pieds nus semblent voler. Ma course effrénée s'arrête soudain. Je relève la tête. Ma maison. Je suis devant ma maison. La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte. Je recule de quelques pas, prend mon élan et saute. Mes doigts s'accrochent au rebord de la fenêtre. Mes pieds s'appuient contre le mur et poussent. Je me retrouve dans ma chambre. Je titube jusqu'à mon lit et m'effondre dessus. Et je mets à chialer. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sanglote doucement. Je me roule en boule sur mon lit. Une douleur brutale, sauvage me transperce soudain. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un couteau dans la tête. J'ai mal putain, j'ai tellement mal. Sauvez-moi ! J'ai mal ... La douleur s'estompe. Avant de reprendre de plus belle. Je n'en peux plus ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces. J'entends qu'on entre en catastrophe dans ma chambre. On me porte. Des gyrophares. Les cris des sirènes d'ambulances. Douleur. Noir.

Le bip-bip lancinant des machines me tirent du sommeil. Des voix anxieuses me parviennent. Elles me sont étrangement familière.

《Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une transformation si difficile, murmure une voix féminine.

\- Certaine. Mélisandre ne s'est jamais trompée, déclare une deuxième femme.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Elle aurait dû arriver dans arrivée dans au moins cent ans.

\- Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, dit sombrement la deuxième voix.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il s'est réveillé.

\- Non ! Impossible.

\- Nous devons aller prévenir nos soeurs.》

Les voix s'éloignent, emportant avec elles leurs mystérieuses paroles. C'est de moi qu'elles parlaient ? Soudain, un liquide froid se répand dans mes veines. Ma vue se brouille et le sommeille m'emporte une seconde fois.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement. La lumière du jour transperce les volets de ma chambre d'hôpital. Le visage doux de ma mère apparaît devant moi.

《Ophélie ! Tu es enfin réveillée ma chérie ! s'écrie-t-elle

\- Maman, je murmure, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

\- Les médecins l'ignorent ma chérie. Ils ne savent pas ce qui a causé ta crise.

\- On a eu très peur gamine. On a cru que tu allais y passer, intervient mon père.

\- Où est Ella ? je demande, pensant soudain à ma petite soeur.

\- Elle est chez sa copine Noémie, ne t'inquiètes pas, répond ma mère

\- Comment elle va ? j'insiste

\- Elle était très anxieuse. Mais quand on lui a dit que tu allais t'en sortir, elle s'est détendue.

\- Nous allons l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es réveillé, dit mon père, conscient de mon angoisse.

Un médecin passe la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, s'exclame-t-il, comment va notre petite malade ?

\- Mieux. Je n'ai plus mes maux de tête.

\- Aaah ! Tant mieux ! Je vais quand même procéder à un examen de routine. Cela vous dérange de sortir ? demande le médecin à mes parents

\- Non pas du tout. Faites votre travail, déclare mon père, prenant ma mère de cour

Ils sortent, me laissant seul avec avec Docteur Sourire Idiot. Il prend ma tension, vérifie mes perfusions et tout un tas de trucs de médecin.

\- Voilà, déclare-t-il après un énième contrôle, je crois que tout est bon. Mais avant.

Il sort de sa poche une seringue, remplie d'un liquide translucide. Mon coeur se met alors à battre plus vite. Mon instinct me hurle de courir. Calme toi Ophélie. C'est juste une seringue. Remplie d'un liquide non-identifié

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, inquiète

\- Une mesure de sécurité, me répond Docteur Sourire

Avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'arrache les perfusions de mon bras et me précipite vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et saute sans hésiter. Je me réceptionne à terre sans encombre et met à courir. Une main m'agrippe soudain le bras. Je me débats de toutes mes forces, mais on arrive quand même à m'attirer dans un recoin sombre. Mon agresseur me fait face. C'est une femme qui semble dans la fleur de l'âge, ses longs cheveux blancs contrastants avec son visage jeune.

《Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ? je balbutie

L'inconnue pose sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Elle se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille :

\- Ophélie tu es en danger. En grand danger. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

Je suis pétrifiée par la peur que m'inspire cette femme. Ses yeux gris et profonds semble sonder mon âme à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur moi. Pourtant, une puissance en moi apprécie cette femme. Elle lui fait confiance et veut que j'aille vers elle. Comme lorsque j'hésitais à sauter la nuit dernière, la voix millénaire s'amplifie et remplie mon esprit. J'acquiesce en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien, reprend la femme, donc tu vas aller chez toi le plus vite possible, préparer un sac, et partir le plus loins possible. Le plus loin possible tu m'entends ? Ils ne doivent pas te retrouver !

Elle retire sa main de ma bouche et s'écarte. Je reste quelques secondes, figée, avant de partir en courant. Je passe devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, mais ne m'arrête pas. Les pensées tourbillonnent dans mon cerveau. 《Ôh mon Dieu, ôh mon Dieu, ôh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?》; 《Tu deviens folle Ophé, complètement folle !》; 《Je vais devoir les abandonner tous. Mes parents, Él', Cassie, . . .》; 《Aidez-moi !》. Je cours dans les rues vides. C'est les vacances d'été, il n'y a plus personne. J'arrive devants ma maison entre. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'empare d'un sac que je remplie de tout ce qui me tombe sous la main : sous-vêtement, tee-shirt, short, jeans, ... Je m'empare ensuite de mon album photos. Je prends les photos de moi avec toute ma famille, avec Cassie ... Cassie ... Ma Cassie. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te le dire en face. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je descends dans ma cuisine et fourre des provisions en pagaille dans mon sac. J'ouvre ensuite les tiroirs en quête de papier. J'écris ensuite une lettre pour mes parents, une pour Ella et une dernière pour Cassie. Elle dit :

《Cassie,

Je t'aime. Je crois que je te l'ai souvent dit. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude. Je t'aime Cassie. Tu es mon âme-soeur, ma raison vivre. J'avais seulement peur de te le dire, du regard des gens. C'est débile. On découvre à quel point on tient à une personne qu'au moment où l'on doit la quitter. Je t'aime et mon départ n'y changera rien. Ne m'en veut pas je t'en prie.

Je t'aime.

Ôphélie.》

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois. Je ne la trouve pas à la hauteur de mes sentiments pour Cassie. Mais je n'ai plus le temps. Je m'empare de mon sac et sors pars mon jardin. Derrière la clôture s'étend une grande forêt. Je m'élance vers elle sans un regard en arrière.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Je slalome entre les arbres de la forêt. Je ne sais pas depuis combien temps je cours. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Je dois me trouver un abris avant la nuit. Je m'arrête dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se dresse un immense chêne. Ses branches s'étende et semble toucher le ciel. Je m'avance, presque intimidée par cet esprit de la forêt. Je pose respectueusement ma main sur l'écorce du géant. Une brise soulève mes cheveux, fait bruisser les feuilles vertes de l'arbre. Je ferme les yeux. Les derniers pépiements des oiseaux résonnent, se mêlant aux croassements des crapauds. La musique m'envahit, m'apaise et accompagne l'arrivée de la Lune et des étoiles. Un grognement brise la symphonie parfaite de la nuit. Je me retourne brusquement, surprise. Je hoquete de peur. Un loup noir me fait face. Il est immense, plus grand que moi. Ses larges épaules sont couvertes de cicatrices, ainsi que son museau. Il s'approche doucement de moi et je recule précipitamment. Un éclair de douleur traverse le regard argent du canidé. Sa tristesse semble m'atteindre et m'envahire. Je ressens toute sa solitude. J'inspire un grand coup et réprime la peur qui menace de m'envahir toute entière. Je m'avance vers lui. Je suis maintenant si proche de lui que je peux sentir son haleine chaude caresser mes joues. Il fait un pas en avant et pose sa truffe sur le haut de ma tête. Son souffle fait voleter mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et enfonce mes doigts dans sa fourrure épaisse.

《T'es pas si féroce au final, je murmure.》

Une grande joie m'envahit. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin complète, d'avoir trouvé ma moitié. Le loup s'écarte et m'observe. La même joie semble illuminer son regard. Je caresse son museau barré de cicatrices. Il recule et s'agenouille devant moi. Je l'observe avec incompréhension et ne comprends que lorsqu'il me désigne son dos du museau.

《Tu veux que je ... monte sur ton dos ? je demande, incrédule》

Il secoue la tête, comme pour acquiescer.

《Bon, je finie par céder, si tu es sûre de toi. 》

Mais d'où me vient cette confiance aveugle envers ... un loup ?! Géant qui plus est ! Je suis folle. Ou juste c*e. Oui ça doit être ça. Mais comme je suis une p*n de suicidaire, je monte à califourchon sur l'immense canidé. Je me place juste derrière ses omoplate. À peine suis-je installée qu'il s'élance à travers les bois à toute vitesse. Le vent fouette mon visage et les arbres deviennent flous autour de moi. La rapidité de la course me grise. J'ai l'impression de voler ! Je me redresse, ouvre les bras et pousse un cri de joie. Le loup me réponds par un hurlement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, autant dans mon élément. La forêt laisse soudain place aux champs. Je lève la tête et regarde la Voie Lactée. Elle est magnifique, brillante, sans pollution lumineuse pour l'altérer.

《C'est somptueux, je murmure, ébahis par tant de splendeur.》

Cassie adorerais voir un spectacle pareil. Elle est passionnée par les étoiles, l'espace, le système solaire. Quand on était petites, on pouvait passer des heures la nuit à regarder le ciel avec le télescope de sa mère. On imaginait le nom des étoiles, on inventait des constellations. Ça me semble tellement loin. Cassie . . . Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois passionnée par les étoiles, c'est écris dans ton nom ma Cassiopé.

Le loup stop soudain sa course en grognant. Il fléchit les pattes comme s'il se préparait à attaquer et grogne de plus belle. J'essaye de distinguer la cause de son agressivité. Pu*n je n'aurais pas du. Une dizaine de silhouettes se dresse devant nous. Elles semblent vêtues de capes et je ne peux que distinguer leurs effrayantes pupilles rouges rubis qui scintillent dans la nuit. L'une d'elle porte quelque chose de blanc. Ôh mon Dieu ! Je me retiens de hurler. C'est un corps humain. J'enfouie ma tête dans la fourure de mon protecteur tandis que celui-ci pousse grondement menaçant. J'entends l'une des ombres se met à parler dans une langue inconnue. Je relève doucement la tête pour m'apercevoir que les silhouettes se sont rapprochées. Le cadavre se révèle être celui d'une femme. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules. Ses bras nus et portent les marques d'une lutte acharnée. Sur son cou, je peux apercevoir deux blessures, alignées, comme des morsures, d'où s'écoulent un sang vermeil. Les ombres continuent à avancer vers nous, nous encerclant. Génial ! On n'a plus aucune chance de retraite maintenant. Une des créatures, plus rapide que les autres, arrive à ma hauteur et touche ma jambe droite sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Une intense brûlure me traverse et m'arrache un cris de douleur. Mon nouvel ami se retourne et donne un puissant coup de patte à mon agresseur. Les ombres s'écartent, créant une brèche. Ne perdant pas une seconde, le loup saute et s'enfuit en courant. Je me retourne. Les ombres ne nous poursuivent pas. Je ne saurais dire si c'est rassurant ou si au contraire je devrais m'inquiéter.

Nous fuyions depuis plusieurs heures. Le soleil commence à se lever. Le loup commence à fatiguer. Je le vois à sa course qui ralentit petit à petit.

《On devrait s'arrêter pour que tu te reposes, je lui fais remarquer.》

Il trouve finalement une petite clarière ombragée où il se laisse tomber. Je quitte son dos et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Je caresse doucement son museau et sa joue. Je finis par me blotir dans son cou tout en continuant à le caresser.

《Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, je lui murmure.》

Je réprime un cris lorsque son esprit entre en contact avec le mien pour me souffler un nom.

《Nocturem》.

《Nocturem ? je demande, ça veut dire 《nuit》en latin c'est ça ?》

Nocturem acquiesce.

《Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle juste 《Nox》?》

Le loup pose son museau sur ma joue, ce que je prends pour un 《non》. J'étire mes jambes pour permettre à mon sang de circuler. Je pousse un bref gémissement de douleur quand l'endroit où l'ombre m'a effleuré se remet à brûler. Je me redresse brusquement, sous le regard inquiet du loup et remonte mon pantalon, de façon à dévoiler mon mollet. Une marque blanchâtre s'y entend. Elle ressemble à une fleur faite d'arabesques. Elle pourait être magnifique si elle n'était pas la marque d'une de ces formes humanoïde effrayante. J'approche doucement ma main et latouche du bout des doigts et serre les dents pour ne pas hurler quand la douleur s'intensifie. Je retire avec précipitation ma main et regarde avec horreur la fleur étendre ses pétales sur ma jambe, mangeant presque tout mon mollet. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que la douleur augmente d'un cran. J'enfonce mes mains dans la terre, me concentrant sur la fraîcheur de celle-ci. Je tente de calmer les battements affoler de mon cœur alors que la douleur augmente au point où j'ai l'impression de plonger ma jambe dans du feu. Les pétales gagnent le haut de ma cuisse. Nox pose soudain son museau sur le coeur de la fleur. La brûlure perd du terrain, perd de l'intensité. Elle finit par s'arrêter totalement. Je respire profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Nox blottie sa tête contre mon bras, comme pour me réconforter. Je caresse lentement l'espace entre ses deux yeux. Mon corp se détend et s'appuie contre le loup géant. Je continue à passer mes doigts sur la fourrure de Nox jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

L'adrénaline empêche le sommeil de m'emporter. Mon cerveau fonctionne à mille à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu réfléchir aux événements qui viennent de se produire. Les questions se bouscule dans mon crâne. Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée sur le toit d'une maison inconnue, en pleine nuit ? Après avoir fait un étrange rêve qui c'est avéré être la réalité ! Pourquoi ai-je eu cette horrible migraine qui m'a value un aller pour les urgences ? Pourquoi ce médecin a voulu me tuer ? Et cette jeune femme, si mystérieuse, si indéchiffrable, pourquoi s'inquiettait-elle de mon sort ? Et puis il y a Nox. Il est forcément lié à ce qui m'arrive ... Je ressens une vibration sur le haut de ma jambe. Mon téléphone ! Je le sors et me retient de rire. Je suis tellement une no-life que je suis tombée sur le seul mètre carré de cette maudite forêt où il y a de la 4G ! J'ouvre la notification et me retrouve sur Facebook. C'est le compte du journal de ma région. Il vient de publier un article. Je commence à lire et mon sourir s'efface immédiatement.

Une mort plus que mystérieuse

La ville de Aude-sur-Mer a été frappé par un drame des plus étrange en ce matin du 29 juillet. En effet, ce matin, Pierre Kenpuis a certainement fait la découverte la plus horrible et la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie. Le cadavre de sa femme, étendue à ses côtés.

C'était une matinée qui aurait pu être normale pour M. Kenpuis si il n'avait pas découvert en se réveillant le cadavre encore chaud de sa femme, Élodie Kenpuis. La belle jeune femme, avocate réputée, avait une santé de fer qui s'accompagnait d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

Je saute le portrait de la jeune décédée et arrive au témoignage de son mari. Je le survole rapidement. Blablabla, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous quitté, blablabla, si jeune, blablabla, je l'aimais, blablabla, ... Mes yeux s'arrêtent néanmoins sur une phrase qui glace mon sang.

Elle avait dû sentir qu'elle nous quitterait bientôt. Le soir de sa mort, elle m'a juré avoir entendu un cri d'agonie.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La fleur de la mort

suis ailleurs. Ma tête est ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit à quitter mon corp. Je tente de réfléchir, de trouver une explication logique. Mes yeux se rebaissent vers l'article et continuent à le parcourir. C'est une coïncidence, c'est forcement une coïncidence. L'adresse, il me faut l'adresse. Mes doigts balaient l'écran et mon regard tombe sur une photo. D'une maison. La maison sur laquelle je me tenais le soir où ma vie a été bouleversé. Je lis la légende qui emballe mon cœur.

La maison des Kenpuis et le théâtre du drame qui est survenu la nuit dernière.

Je lâche mon téléphone et me relève brusquement. Là c'est trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. Je fais les cent pas dans la petite clairière. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je me pince les bras, enfonçant profondément mes ongles dans ma peau. Pas de réveil en sursaut, rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas en plein rêve. Non ! Je suis dans le coma, à l'hôpital, en sécurité dans un lit, avec mon bras bardé d'aiguilles, mes parents pleurant à mes côtés et pas perdue dans une put*n de forêt avec un loup géant pour compagnon et des ombres flippantes à mes trousses. Et une mort sur les bras. Le poids de la vie que j'ai prie pèse lourdement sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas ! Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues, inondent mon visage. C'est impossible. Tout ce qui m'arrive est impossible. C'est le moment que choisit ma petite voix intérieure et millénaire pour se manifester. Je pousse un cri de frustration quand elle tente d'envahir mon esprit. C'est mon cerveau pas le sien ! J'imagine une haute muraille qui se dresse entre la conscience inconnue et la mienne. Je me fixe sur cette muraille, ce qui la rend plus réelle, plus solide. Mais la conscience semble habituée à une telle résistance. D'un seul coup, elle brise le mur et emplie mon cerveau. Je tombe à genoux les mains sur les tempes. L'esprit me chuchote doucement :

《Tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination, Ophélie. Nous sommes des monstres celtiques.》

Je reste sans voix, pétrifié. Mes doigts sont toujours pressés sur mon front et mes yeux sont écarquillés par l'étonnement. J'entends des voix. Génial. Puis, soudain, une citation de Martin Lutter King me revient en mémoire :

《Si vous ne pouvez pas volez; alors courez. Si vous ne pouvez courir, alors marchez. Si vous ne pouvez marcher, alors ramper. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, continuer à avancer.》 Je me relève et ramasse mon téléphone. Je remercie mille fois mon radar de no-life pour m'avoir attirer dans une zone avec de la 4G. Merci Dieu de l'Internet ! Je tape avec hésitation 《monstres celtiques》 dans la barre de recherche. Plusieurs réponses s'offrent à moi :

-Farfadet

-Banshee

Le mot 《banshee》m'attire. Il semble me définir. J'ouvre la page Wikipédia liée au mot.

Banshee: fée du folklore irlandais dont le cri annonce une mort imminente.

Le poids sur mes épaules s'envole. Je n'ai pas tué Élodie Kenpuis. J'ai juste ... annoncé son décès. Le soulagement qui m'envahit est indescriptible. Un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Un rire faible qui grossit pour se transformer en fou rire hystérique. Nox ouvre un œil intrigué et légèrement agacé.

《Désolé mon grand, j'arrive à articuler entre deux gloussements.》

Il me regarde avec étonnement. Je me lève et me laisse retomber contre lui. Des larmes de soulagement et de rire coulent de mes yeux. Nox pousse un grognement qui semble vouloir dire 《On l'a perdu. Elle est complètement maboule.》 Je me redresse et lui dit avec irritation

\- Et mais ! Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Tu parles à un loup je te rappelle, me transmet Nox

Je glapis sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

\- Tu ... Tu parles !? je lui demande

\- Quelle perspicacité ! Tu m'impressionnes !

\- Et en plus tu es sarcastique ! Je t'aime !

\- Wow, s'inquiète-t-il, tu as mangé un champignon non-identifié pendant que je dormais ?

\- Non, je murmure en me calmant, je suis juste extrêmement soulagée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ... j'ai cru que j'avais tué quelqu'un.

\- Puis-je te demander comment une telle idée est entrée dans ton crâne ?

Je lui brandis mon téléphone, sur lequel est revenue l'article sur Élodie.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Ah oui merde tu ne sais pas lire.

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- D'une femme. Morte.

\- Et ? m'encourage Nox

\- Elle est morte chez elle.

\- Logique.

\- Ce qui n'est pas logique, c'est que la nuit de sa mort, je me trouvais sur le toit de sa maison en train de hurler comme si on m'égorgée.

\- Et tu as cru que ton cri l'avez tué.

Je rougis. C'est vrai que dis comme ça c'est ridicule.

\- Oui. Il existe des monstres celtiques, des banshee, leurs cris annonce la mort, et ... je pense que j'en suis une.

Oui. J'ai sûrement dû consommer un truc pas frais. Nox ne dit rien, songeur. Il finit par déclarer.

\- Les banshees existent. Tout comme de nombreux monstres de légende.

\- 《De nombreux monstres de légende ?》, je demande, surexcitée.

Ils existent. Tous ces monstres qui me faisaient rêver quand j'étais plus jeune : ils existent ! Wait. Des monstres. Qui existent. On se réveille Ophélie ! Ma partie incrédule prend les commandes. Mon excitation retombe d'un coup.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? je demande à Nox

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Les monstres ça n'existent pas !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu affirmais en être un il y a cinq secondes ?

\- Laisse moi le temps de reconsidérer les choses !

\- Un loup géant ce n'est pas un monstre, selon toi ?

\- Je suis encore persuadée d'être en plein cauchemar !

\- C'est typique des nouvelles ça : chercher des explications.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Les nouvelles ?

\- Les banshees ne naissent pas banshees, elles le deviennent.

\- Quoi ... Je veux dire ... Comment ?

\- Lorsqu'une banshee sens que sa fin approche, elle choisit une descendante et lui transmet son âme.

\- Elle lui transmet son âme ?

\- Cette voix que tu entends, c'est celle de Mélisandre, la banshee qui t'a choisi.

\- Mélisandre, je murmure, c'est celle dont parler les femmes de l'hôpital !

\- Les femmes de l'hôpital ?

Je lui rapporte la conversation que j'ai surprise entre les deux femmes. Les yeux argentés du loup s'assombrissent. Il se relève et agite ses pattes pour les dégourdir. Son inquiétude devient mienne et je passe mes bras autour de sa mâchoire tandis qu'il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu angoissé ?

\- Tout ce qui se passe est si troublant ... Tu es troublante.

\- Eh ! Dis que c'est de ma faute tant que tu y es !

Ma remarque aura au moins eu le mérite de le faire rire. Si tant est qu'un loup puisse rire.

\- Tu es l'Élue, Ophélie.

\- Attend l'Élue ... comme dans Harry Potter ?!?

\- Je ne connais pas Harry Potter.

\- Le meilleur livre de tous les temps écrit par J. K. Rowling la plus grande génie de tous les temps.

\- Elles t'attendent depuis longtemps Ophélie ...

\- Qui ça ? je demande, stupéfaite.

\- Les banshees.

\- Donc il y a une sorte de communauté de banshee, je conclus

Nox cours à toute vitesse parmi les champs et la campagne déserte. J'ai pour seul indice que nous fuyions vers le sud.

\- Oui. Toutes les banshees vivent seules mais elles se retrouvent tout les ans lors des soltices d'hiver et d'été et du Sabbat.

\- Le sabbat comme le sabbat des sorcières ?

\- En quelque sorte. Les sorcières n'existent pas et le nom de Sabbat leur a été associé après que des curieux ayant espionné celui de tes sœurs les prennent pour des créatures qui auraient vendu leurs âmes au Diable.

\- 《Mes sœurs》 ?

\- C'est ainsi que les banshees s'appellent entre elles.

\- Ah ... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ? je lui demande pour la énième fois.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous arrivons bientôt. Tu pourras te reposer là-bas.

\- Encore heureux, je gromelle, me rendant soudain compte de la fatigue qui menace de fermer mes paupières.

L'adrénaline des dernières heures a totalement disparu et la faiblesse de ma nuit blanche revient en force. Je secoue la tête pour chasser la brume qui envahit mes pensées.

\- Nous y sommes presque, me rassure Nox, sentant ma lassitude.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, j'aperçois en château en ruine, au sommet d'une montagne.

\- C'est là qu'on se rend ? je demande au loup

\- Oui. C'est la demeure d'une très vieille banshees. C'est la doyenne.

\- Mais il détruit, je proteste

\- En es-tu sûr ? me questionne mon ami lupin

Avant que je puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le château se métamorphose sous mes yeux. Ses tours se reconstruisent, se couvrent de peinture, représentant diverses facettes de la vie moyenâgeuse, des murs apparaissent, tout comme un donjon. Je reste ébahis devant cette magnifique œuvre d'architecture.

\- Co ... Comment ? je réussis à murmurer, stupéfaite.

\- Un sortilège de protection. Maintenant que tu es des leurs, il n'a plus aucune efficacité et importance.

Nous arrivons devant l'imposant édifice et immédiatement le pont-levis s'abaisse, nous permettant d'accéder à une cour déserte. Nox s'arrête au milieu de celle-ci et je descends de son dos en me faisant glisser le long de son épaule.

\- Enfin ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclame une voix chevrotante

Je me retourne pour voir une vieille femme au longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux couleur de jais et à la peau fripée. Malgré son aspect de grand-mère, elle marche vers nous avec énergie.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! répète-t-elle inlassablement. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Nocturem ! Vous deviez arriver hier !

Mon loup baisse la tête et la vieillarde hoquète.

\- C'est vrai ? Ôh mon Dieu ma pauvre chérie ! s'écrie-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Viens me voir que je te regarde, m'ordonne-t-elle avec douceur.

Nox me pousse du bout de museau et je m'avance timidement vers la femme. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose sur moi un regard emplit de larmes.

\- Comme tu es belle, chuchote-t-elle, tu es magnifique.

Je rougis devant tant d'éloges.

\- Je ... Merci, je balbutie, gênée

\- Ôh mais que je suis bête ! Tu dois mourir de faim ma pauvre !

Mon ventre gargouille avant que je puisse donner une réponse.

\- Suis moi, déclare-t-elle avec un sourir, je vais te faire à manger.

Elle se retourne et commence à se diriger vers le donjon. Je questionne Nox du regard, qui m'encourage d'un bref mouvement de son imposante tête. Je rattrape la femme. Woaw, elle marche vite pour une doyenne. Je la suis à travers les larges corridors du donjon. On entre finalement dans une petite cuisine où sont alignés divers aliments. Elle s'empare de pain et de fromage et m'invite à m'asseoir à la table qui trône au centre du cellier. Elle me tend la nourriture que j'engloutie rapidement. Elle s'installe à mes côtés et prend doucement ma jambe blessée. Elle la pose sur ses genoux et commence à remonter mon pantalon. Je ne proteste pas et laisse faire la vieille femme. Elle pousse un gémissement en découvrant la fleur qui s'étend sur tout mon mollet.

\- Vous avez ce que c'est ? je lui demande avec inquiétude.

\- C'est une fleur de la mort ma chérie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je murmure, alors qu'un noeud commence à se former dans ma gorge.

\- C'est un virus, un parasite qui résulte du toucher d'un vampire. Une fleur de la mort va se former là où le vampire touche sa victime. Elle va se développer sans que celle-ci puisse faire quelque chose. Dès qu'elle atteint le cœur, c'est la mort.

Mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur reprend sa course folle.

\- Mais ... vous pouvez faire quelque chose, hein ? je la supplie, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr que je peux faire quelque chose ma chérie ! Mais je peux seulement neutraliser les effets de la fleur, pas sa progression. Elle va peu à peu couvrir ton corp, comme un tatouage.

Je pousse un immense soupir de soulagement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée mourir. Tu es trop précieuse Ophélie.

\- Il faudra m'expliquer tout ça demain, je lui déclare, en réprimant un baillement.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Nous re-parcourons un dédale de couloirs avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre la porte d'une chambre qui ressemble à une suite cinq étoiles. Les murs sont couverts de riches tentures, une coiffeuse et une baignoire à pied se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et le lit à baldaquin semble fait d'or.

\- Je te laisse, me déclare la doyenne, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Attendez, je m'exclame alors qu'elle commence à refermer la porte, je ne sais pas comment vous vous appelez.

\- Appelle-moi Marie, dit-elle simplement.

Elle ferme la porte et je me retrouve seul dans la chambre. Je me dirige vers la coiffeuse et me regarde dans le miroir. Je me retiens de pousser un cri d'étonnement. Mes cheveux, normalement bruns, affiche maintenant un roux vif. Tout comme mes yeux, anciennement bleus, sont désormais dotés d'une couleur verte émeraude. Je souris tout en effleurant mes cheveux. C'est ... pas si mal. Je remarque alors que la baignoire et remplie d'eau chaude. J'enlève rapidement mes vêtements et me glisse dans l'eau, non sans un frisson de délice. Je me lave lentement, profitant de la sensation de chaleur contre mon corps. Après quelque temps, je sors de l'eau et enroule étroitement une serviette autour de mon corps. Je m'avance vers l'imposante armoire en bois de chêne. Je l'ouvre et reste ébahis devant l'immense garde de robe. Des tenues de toutes les époques sont entreposées dans le gigantesque meubles. Je choisis une longue chemise de nuit en coton blanc et l'enfile. Le tissu est doux contre ma peau. Je m'effondre ensuite dans le lit et me blottie sous les couvertures. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La prophétie

La voix de Nox me tire du sommeil :

《Ophélie ... Ophélie réveille toi !

\- Oui, oui deux secondes, je grommelle

\- Maintenant !

\- C'est bon je me lève ! Rooh ce n'est pas possible d'être impatient comme ça !》

Je rumine encore quelques instants avant de sortir du lit. Je m'étire et vais ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'ai une vu imprenable sur les collines et les forêts environnantes. Je profite de la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau. Je m'arrache finalement à ma contemplation et vais me choisir une tenue dans l'armoire. Après maintes recherches, je réussis à dénicher un short en jean et un tee-shirt bleu. Je prends le temps de me regarder dans le miroir. La fleur a un peu progressé durant la nuit, couvrant mon genou de ses pétales mortelle. Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux nouvellement roux et sort de ma chambre. Je me retrouve dans le couloir à hésiter sur le chemin à prendre, quand mon inconscient me souffle de me diriger vers la droite.

《Tu es déjà venue ici ?》je demande à l'esprit inconnu, alias Mélisandre.

Je vais devoir accepter cette présence en moi. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Elle fait partie de moi maintenant. Je suis ces instructions et retrouve enfin Nox dans la cour. Je me précipite vers lui, me rendant compte que je ne supporte pas être séparée de lui ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit. Je passe mes bras autour de son énorme cou tandis qu'il me pousse contre son poitrail.

《Tu m'as manqué, je lui murmure

\- Toi aussi, me répond-il, gonflant mon cœur d'allégresse

Nous restons là un moment, comme enlacés.

\- La relation entre une banshee et son Totem m'a toujours émue.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que cette voix vient de la doyenne, Marie. Je me retourne et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de quoi elle parle, mais elle me coupe :

\- Bon ! Il est temps de faire disparaître ce maudit virus !

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux de la cour et je m'exécute aussitôt. Elle vient se mettre à mes côtés et sors de son tablier diverses fioles aux couleurs criardes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un 《Totem》, je l'interroge.

\- Un Totem est un animal avec lequel une banshee crée un lien très fort et fusionnel. Il est impossible à l'un de vivre sans l'autre. Ce genre de lien est très rare. Il naît lorsque le Totem et la banshee se rencontre, me répond Marie en commençant à étaler une pâte violette sur le cœur de la fleur.

\- Mais ... Nox semblait m'attendre quand je l'ai rencontré, je proteste, tout en posant une main sur la tête de l'intéressé qui s'est assis près de moi.

Marie hésite. Elle consulte Nox du regard. Elle réfléchit, semble choisir avec soin ses mots.

\- Comme te l'a sûrement dit Nocturem, dis-t-elle après une longue minute de silence, tu es particulière.

Elle marque une pause et je peux voir ses yeux noirs se remplir de larmes. Elle reprend tout en continuant à étaler les pâtes sur mon mollet :

《Il y a bien longtemps, du temps où nous vivions en harmonie avec les humains, une banshee du nom de Shaya mouru après qu'un homme, effrayé pas son cri et par la perspective de mourir, lui eut planté un couteau dans le cœur. Nous pensions toutes qu'il rejoindrait le monde des limbes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se transforma en une créature à la fois morte et vivante, incapable de trouver le repos. On appela cette créature Umbra, car elle n'est que l'ombre de la vie et de la mort. Au fur et à mesure que les humains développés des armes de plus en plus perfectionnées, le nombre d'Umbras augmenté.Nous devions nous cacher des Hommes, leur haine et leur crainte envers nous devenant de plus en plus importantes. Leur présence nous inquiétez, car ces créatures nous étaient totalement inconnues. La peur grandit encore lorsque l'un de attaqua une des nôtres. Nous ne trouvions pas de moyen pour permettre à ces choses de rejoindre l'au-delà. Les attaques devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus meurtrières. C'est alors qu'une jeune banshee africaine, s'allia avec un lion pour venger une amie, tuée par un Umbra. Ils réussirent à tuer la créature. Suite à cet événement, de nombreuses banshees, découvrirent qu'elles avaient un lien avec un animal. Ce lien restait rare, mais le nombre de Totem restait suffisant pour nous protéger des Umbras. Nous vécûmes durant de nombreuses années, heureuses et en sécurité. Comme tu le sais, les banshees vivent seules,et nous n'avons aucune cheffe -même si mon titre de Doyenne me confère une certaine autorité. Mais ... une jeune pleine d'ambition et de fougue - elle s'appelait Rose - voulait prendre la tête de notre espèce. Elle voulait nous faires sortir de l'ombre, nous faire vivre en paix et en harmonie avec les humains. Beaucoup des nôtres étaient séduites par son discours. Mais cette femme cachait de biens sombres desseins. Elle nous pensait supérieur à la race humaine et souhaitait les dominés. Lorsque nous le découvrîmes, nous l'avons immédiatement chassée. Elle s'allia alors avec les seuls êtres capables de nous anéantir, les Umbras. Une grande guerre commença. De nombreuses banshees moururent.》

Marie marqua une pause, comme pour rendre hommage à ses soeurs disparues. Je frissonne. Des images de corps ensanglantés me parviennent. Sur ces corps sont penchés de créature à humanoïdes à la chair putréfiée et aux yeux noirs brillants d'une soif ardente et insatiable. Ces images sont si réelles, si précises. Comme des souvenirs.

\- Est ce que Melisandre à participer à cette guerre, je demande timidement à la doyenne

\- Pas Mélisandre, son ancêtre, Léora.

Marie reprends :

《Le nombre de Totems baissa drastiquement. Nous nous retrouvâmes démunis et en vois d'extinction. Nous étions persuadés de mourir dans les mois à venir si personne ne nous venait en aide. Une jeune banshee - Angelina, qui venait de se transformer, fut notre salut. Elle se sacrifia en tuant la parjure. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, une prophétie lui vint :

《Lorsque que le corbeaux retournera à la terre

Lorsque le phénix renaîtra de ses cendres

Le traître sortira de terre

Et les ombres sèmeront le chaos.》

Je reste silencieuse. Cette prophétie me concerne. J'en suis sûre. Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, la doyenne reprend :

\- Nous restâmes longtemps sans comprendre le sens de cette prophétie. Ce n'est que quand un banshee s'allia avec un corbeau que celle-ci fut enfin claire. Notre nouvelle soeur était notamment doté d'un don de clairvoyance. Elle s'appelait ...

\- Mélisandre, je murmure, coupant Marie

\- Mélisandre, confirme la doyenne. C'était la femme la plus intelligente qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. Elle avait compris que sa descendante serait le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres et celle qui combattrait le traître sortit de terre. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa vie décliner, elle passa des jours et des nuits entières à chercher celle qui serait apte à remplir cette mission. Tu es son dernier choix. Son meilleur choix.

\- Je ... C'est impossible ... Je veux dire ... Si vous voulais une héroïne, ce ne sera certainement pas moi !

\- Je comprends que tu sois perdue. Mais je fais confiance à Mélisandre. Et tu peux lui faire confiance.

Marie retire ses mains de ma jambe et enlève le surplus de pâte avec une serviette. La fleur est toujours là, mais elle est plus translucide, presque transparente. Je ramène mes jambes sous mon menton et passe mes bras autour. La vieille banshee s'approche de moi et pose une main compatissant sur mon épaule.

\- Nous étions toutes perdues les jours suivants notre transformation. Tu dois l'être encore plus étant donné les responsabilités qui pèsent sur tes épaules. Mais nous sommes toutes là pour t'aider.

\- Moi aussi, je suis là, renchérit Nox

Je me presse contre lui et retient difficilement mes larmes.

\- Mais ... Les femmes qui parlaient quand j'étais à l'hôpital ... elles parlaient d'un ennemi au masculin ... , je déclare avec hésitation

\- Les banshees, ne doivent pas seulement pousser des cris annonçant la mort par nécessité, elles en ressentent le besoin. En s'alliant avec les Umbras, Rose arrêta d'annoncer la mort. Elle se transforma en un être mi-humain mi-Umbra. C'est pourquoi nous utilisons le masculin pour la décrire. Car elle n'est plus une banshee, ni même une Umbra. Elle est un être hybride.

\- Et elle est de retour.

Marie hoche sombrement la tête.

\- Et Nox, je demande, comment ce fait-il qu'il me connaissait ?

\- Une prophétie est aussi parvenue aux anciens de ma meute. Elle disait qu'un loup qui serait l'allié d'une fille aux cheveux de feux sauverait le monde.

\- C'est moi la fille aux cheveux de feu je suppose. Mais attends . . . il existe des meutes de loups géants ?!

\- Oui. C'est notre espèce qui a servi à alimenter la légende du loup-garou ou celle de la bête du Gévaudan.

J'hoche lentement la tête alors que des centaines de questions affluent dans mon esprit.

\- Le docteur de l'hôpital qui a voulu me faire une piqûre, pourquoi Mélisandre m'a-t-elle dit de le fuir ?

Je suis maintenant persuadé que c'est elle qui a insufflé la peur dans mon esprit.

\- Durant notre guerre, les autres créatures de l'ombre ont dû choisir un camp. L'homme qui se faisait passer pour un docteur était en fait un vampire.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comme ceux qui m'ont infligé ça, je questionne en dévoilant ma jambe.

Marie opine.

\- As-tu d'autres questions ?》

Je secoue la tête pour lui donner une réponse négative. La doyenne se lève et je la suis. Nox m'emboîte le pas et nous nous dirigeons vers une sorte d'armurerie. Des dizaines d'épée, dagues, lances, arcs, flèches et autres armes en tout genre ornent les murs de la pièce. Une épée en particulier retient mon attention. Son pommeau est sertie d'un rubis en son centre sa lame est d'une couleur rouge cramoisi. Je m'en approche pour mieux l'observer. Je remarque des inscriptions latines sur la lame :

《Anima, je chuchote, lisant ce qui est écrit.

L'épée se met immédiatement à briller et une douce chaleur se répand dans ma poitrine, à partir de mon cœur. Je recule précipitamment.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé Anima, commente Marie

\- Pourquoi brille-t-elle ? je demande avec appréhension

\- Parce qu'elle reconnaît sa nouvelle détentrice.

\- M-moi ? je bégaye

\- C'était l'épée d'Angelina.

\- La banshee qui a tué Rose.

\- Anima n'a jamais reconnue personne depuis la mort d'Angelina.

Marie s'avance vers le mur, décroche Anima et me la tends. Je m'empare de l'arme avec inquiétude et me détends presque instantanément à son contact. Elle est si légère ! Ma main s'adapte à la poignée si facilement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle a été forgée pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourir. Marie elle aussi semble radieuse.

\- Je pense que si Anima t'a reconnue, alors il te faut le reste de la panoplie !》

Je tourne lentement sur moi-même tout en m'observant avec suspicion dans le miroir. Je porte un bustier en fer étonnement confortable. Des ornements magnifiques le couvrent. Des fleurs, des dragons, ... C'est superbe. Et au centre, au niveau de mon estomac, un rubis, qui s'accorde à celui du pommeau d'Anima. Mes jambes sont couvertes d'un simple leggings nous mais mes mollets sont recouverts de protèges-tibias en métal. Le même attirail couvre mes avant-bras. Je refais un tour sur moi-même. Une armure n'est elle pas censée être plus ... couvrante ? Je sursaute lorsque Marie m'arrache à mes questions en toquant à la porte de la cabine.

《Alors, ça te va bien ? me demande la doyenne

\- Je crois, je lui réponds, indécise

\- Viens me montrer, me dit elle de sa voix douce et apaisante.

Je sors timidement de l'étroite pièce jette un regard à l'énergique grand-mère. Elle semble vraiment émue.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, déclare-t-elle avec émotion

\- À Angelina ?

\- Tout juste. À la différence qu'Angelina était une afro-américaine.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une peinture d'elle, une représentation ? je la questionne avec hésitation

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te la montrerais ce soir. En attendant, il faut que tu t'entraînes un peu !

Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans la cour. Nox m'observe avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Marie se poste devant moi, dégaine une épée et se met en position d'attaque. Je l'imite, peu sûr de moi. Elle fonce vers moi et brandissant son arme, mais je pars le coup et la désarme facilement. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je regarde avec ébahissement l'épée au sol. Je lève les yeux vers Marie je peux voir la satisfaction briller dans ses yeux noirs.

《Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire ça ?

\- Il semblerait que les années d'entraînement de tes ancêtres te sont bénéfiques.

\- C'est Mélisandre qui a fait tout ça.

\- Non, rétorque-t-elle, c'est toi. Mélisandre fait partit de toi, vous ne faites qu'un.

Elle s'approche et prends mes mains avec une douceur maternel.

\- Ne l'oublie pas.

Je reste un moment silencieuse avant d'acquiescer. Marie me sourit, et, dans un mouvement qui me prend par surprise, me serre dans ses bras. Je me raidis, avant de me détendre et de rendre son étreinte à la femme en qui repose maintenant toute ma confiance.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rêve

J'étire lentement mes membres courbaturés par la journée fatiguante que je viens de passer. Marie a décrété que j'ai l'expérience d'une épéiste qui aurait derrière elle des années d'entraînement, mais pas la force musculaire. En somme, je ne suis pas assez musclée. Ce qui veux dire : entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. Géniale. Je n'ai jamais était la meilleure de ma classe en sports, loin de là, mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Attends. 《Je me débrouillais》c'est du passé ? J'ai déjà laissé ma vie 《normale》 derrière moi ?

J'enfile ma chemise de nuit et me glisse dans le lit. Le silence se fait petit à petit dans l'immense demeure. Les dernières lumières s'éteignent. Je sens comme un poids sur ma poitrine. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour le chasser, mais en vain. Je me recroqueville dans mon lit.

《Nox ? je murmure, brisant le silence angoissant de ma chambre.

\- Ophélie ? Ça va ? me réponds le loup, visiblement inquiet

\- Je ... je, je bégaye avant de fondre en larmes

Nox reste quelques secondes silencieux, pris de cour. Puis, il s'évertue à me calmer alors que mon corps est secoué de sanglots incontrôlable.

\- J'ai ... j'ai peur ! Je réussis à articuler entre deux crises de larmes

\- Ça va aller, me rassure le loup géant, ça va être dur, mais ça va aller.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Je demande, hurlant presque

\- Parce que tu es forte. Parce que tu es la fille la plus intelligente que Mélisandre ai connu.

Mes sanglots se calment peu à peu.

\- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? je demande soudain

Je suis blottie contre Nox, dans ce qui devait être une écurie. Le loup a posé sa tête près de la mienne, comme pour prévenir l'arrivée de nouvelles larmes. Je me niche dans son cou et pousse un soupir. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le bruit de la respiration de Nox.

\- Ton ancienne vie te manque ?

La question de Nox me surprends.

\- Oui et non, je réponds. D'un côté ma famille, mes amis me manquent énormément.

Cassie me manque plus que tout, je pense. Mon cœur se serre à la penser de ma meilleure amie. Pas ta meilleure amie, Ophé', ton âme sœur.

\- Mais de l'autre ? me relance Nox, me sortant de ma réflexion

\- D'un côté je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ... je me suis sentie comme ... complète.

\- Moi aussi.

Je me roule en boule et me concentre sur la fourrure ébène de Nox pour m'empêcher de penser à mon《ancienne vie》.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout. remarque le loup

Je peste intérieurement. Il est perspicace !

\- Ma ... ma famille ...

Ella. Maman. Papa. Cassie. Vous me manquez. Je plonge mon visage dans la douce fourrure de Nox et fond en larmes une deuxième fois. Toutes les émotions que j'ai accumulé, retenue, depuis trois jours se déversent dans mes sanglots. Trois jours. Ça fait à peine trois jours. Ça me semble être il y a une éternité ! Je sens Nox poser son nez sur le haut de mon crâne. Son haleine chaude m'entoure et m'apaise. Mes sanglots se taisent, mais des larmes silencieuses continuent de couler le long de mes joues.

\- Tu voudrais la revoir ?

\- Qui ? Ma famille ?

\- Non, répond Nox d'un ton amusé, la Cassie à qui tu penses tout le temps.

Ôh mon Dieu, si le ridicule peut tuer, je suis morte. Nox, qui doit ressentir ma gêne, se justifie :

\- Nos pensées sont connectées Ophélie. Ainsi que nos sentiments et nos émotions. Tu penses sans cesse à elle depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, et à chaque fois, ça te fait souffrir. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Est-ce que je veux voir Cassie ? Oui, évidemment. Mais cela impliquerait de tout lui expliquer, à commencer par la lettre que je lui ai laissée ... Et je devrais être séparée d'elle encore une fois ... Est-ce que je le supporterais ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et les réponses ne semblent pas vouloir pointer le bout de leur nez. Mais en même temps, lui rendre visite me ferait tellement de bien. Lui parler, la voir, entendre sa voix, la prendre dans mes bras ...

\- Oui. Je veux la voir.

\- Que dirais-tu de lui rendre visite demain soir ?

Demain soir ?? J'espérais revoir Cassie, mais pas de sitôt ! Mon cœur tremble de joie et une forme d'excitation fébrile le gonfle.

\- Mais ... que va dire Marie ?

\- Tu n'es pas sous sa tutelle, tu es libre d'aller et de venir.

Cassie. Je vais revoir Cassie ! Ça fait à peine trois jours que je l'ai quitté, mais ça me semble être il y a une éternité que je lui ai parlée pour la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Comment lui expliquer ma disparition ? Et ma venue par la même occasion ? Ôh et puis il y a cette stupide lettre !

\- Arrêtes de penser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te mets trop de pression. Tu diras ce qui te vient sur le moment. Tu verras, tout ce passera bien.

\- Wow. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais conseiller en amour dans ta vie antérieure.

\- Très drôle, me réponds sarcastiquement le loup

\- Il ne répond plus à vos messages ? Ses baissés sont moins passionnés ? Il ne vous a pas rappelé et vous ne savez pas quoi faire ? Contacter Nocturem au 18 180 18 ! je m'exclame en imitant la voix niaise de ce genre de pubs.

\- Je suis mort de rire, grogne le loup de mécontentement.

Je rigole encore quelques instants avant de me clamer. Ça fait du bien de rire.

\- La journée de demain s'annonce chargée, déclare Nox, tu ferais bien de te reposer.》

J'acquiesce et laisse mes yeux se fermer.

Je suis seule dans une clairière éclairée par la seule lumière de la Lune. Des feux follets tourbillonnent autour de mes jambes et illuminent l'herbe d'une lueur bleue. Tout est calme. Trop calme. Un brusque sentiment d'insécurité s'empare de moi. Je me sens épiée. Je fais volte face et cherche du regard un potentiel observateur. Rien. Rien hormis une paire d'yeux pourpres. Je les regarde fixement, hypnotisée. Les yeux s'approchent, découvrant une silhouette féminine et élancée. À pars ces pupilles inquiétantes, la femme qui se dresse devant moi est tout à fait normale. Je ne peux nier qu'elle est très belle. Ses cheveux blonds cascadent dans son dos, jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles. Ils encadrent un visage bien dessiné aux joues roses. Je suis troublée. Elle a le corps d'une femme, mais le visage d'une fillette de onze ans. Elle tend la main vers moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre. J'hésite. Pourquoi pas après tout ? À pars ses yeux hors du commun, cette femme ne semble pas vouloir hostile. Mais ce sentiment de danger ne me quitte pas. Aller, Ophélie ne fait pas ta chochotte ! Je m'empare de la main de cette femme-fillette. Une sensation de froid engourdie aussitôt mes membres. J'essaye de me dégager tant bien que mal, mais mes efforts sont vains. Je lance un regard désespéré à la femme. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat de folie et sa bouche est étirée jusqu'à ses oreilles et dévoile des dents pointues et luisantes. La panique se répand dans mes veines et prend toutes la place dans mon esprit. Je me débats avec plus d'ardeur, alors que la femme - la créature plutôt, se penche vers moi. Elle s'empare de mon deuxième bras et me tire vers elle. Son souffle glacé glisse dans mon cou et me fait frissonner. Elle murmure à mon oreille :

《Rien. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Pas même toi, jeune Élue. Tu seras réduite à regarder tes amis mourir un par un.》

Je me réveille brusquement. Je mords ma lèvre pour empêcher le hurlement de peur de franchir ma bouche. La fourrure de Nox, qui m'avait semblé si chaude et douce il y a à peine quelques heures, me semble maintenant brûlante et m'étouffe. Je me relève avec précipitation et vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la grange. Je regarde le loup. Il est si paisible quand il dort. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée des paroles du monstre de mon rêve. Si Nox mourrait, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. C'est dingue. On ne se connaît que depuis trois jours, et chaque seconde que je passe loin de lui est devenue un cavaire.

Mon rêve se répète en boucle dans ma tête. Qui était la femme-fillette de la clairière ? Et si c'était Rose, la parjure ? Et cet endroit, où est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Et, en admettant que le monstre de mon rêve et bien Rose, comment a t-elle fait pour me contacter ? Comme toujours, pas de réponses. Je regarde par la fenêtre de l'écurie. Il fait encore nuit, le soleil ne se lève que dans quelques heures. Juste ce qu'il me faut pour aller faire un tour.

Marcher me fait du bien. Ça vide ma tête, m'empêche de penser. Je n'ai pas froid, malgré ma tenue légère et mes pieds nus. Je fais bien attention à ne pas perdre le château de vue, même si je sais que Mélisandre saurait me ramener là-bas sans encombre. Mais je ne préfère pas la déranger. Je l'avoue, cette conscience m'effraie encore un peu. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je m'engage dans un petit sentier rocailleux et bordé de fleurs, endormies par le manque de soleil. Je quitte le chemin et m'enfonce vers le coeur d'un champ. Je m'allonge à terre et laisse mes yeux se fermer.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cassie

《Essaye encore, m'ordonne Marie》

Je souffle. Mes bras me font mal à force de porter des coups, et Anima qui est d'habitude légère comme une plume, pèse une tonne. Je fais un effort pour soulever l'arme, et m'élance pour donner de la force à mon attaque. Je l'abats sur le bouclier de la doyenne, mais celle-ci me repousse facilement et me désarme d'un seul coup.

《Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, déclare la banshee, tu peux arrêter.》

Je pousse un soupir. Je ramasse Anima et cours me changer. J'enlève mon armure et mets une chemise légère ainsi qu'un pantalon de lin. Je reviens dans la cour. Nox s'approche de moi et déclare :

《Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

\- Tu trouves ? je le questionne, septique

Je pense que je ressemblais plus à un poulain faisant ses premiers pas qu'à une guerrière vaillante et émérite.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus endurante et tes gestes sont plus précis.

\- Ça ne fait que deux jours que je m'entraîne. Je ne pense pas avoir progresser à ce point.

\- Tu es naturellement douée. De plus, je pense que nos esprits connectés nous permettent de nous donner mutuellement de l'énergie. Ça doit être pour ça que tu es plus endurante.

\- Mouais. Pourquoi pas, je réponds, moyennement convaincue》

Marie nous rejoint à son tour, vêtue d'une combinaison bleue. Elle a tressé ses longs cheveux noirs et les a ramenés en un chignon parfait sur le haut de son crâne. Ça lui donne un air sérieux et peu amène, que je ne connaissais pas. Elle s'approche de moi, une ombre de tristesse voilant ses yeux noirs. Je remarque qu'elle tient un collier. Elle suit mon regard, me tends la chaîne et déclare :

《Tien. Je pense qu'il te revient.

Je m'empare fébrilement du bijoux et le détail. C'est une chaîne en argent, sur laquelle est accrochée un médaillon. Il est recouvert de gravure de fleurs et d'armes. Étrange mélange. Je lance un coup d'œil à Marie. Elle tord anxieusement ses mains. Mon regard revient au médaillon. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir à l'intérieur le portrait d'une fille et une inscription. La jeune fille ne doit pas être plus âgée que moi. Sa peau est noire, à l'instar de ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés qui cascadent sur ses épaules. Ses beaux yeux verts fixent l'observateur avec intelligence tandis qu'une paire de lèvres pulpeuses lui souris avec sincérité. J'effleure du bout du pouce le portrait et lis l'inscription qui l'accompagne. "Merci d'être comme tu es, merci simplement d'exister." Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Marie.

\- C'est ... c'est Rose ? Je demande

Marie acquiesce. Elle me prend la main et la referme sur le collier.

\- Je veux que tu le gardes sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je le portais quand j'allais me battre et jamais je n'ai perdu une bataille lorsque je l'avais. Il te protégera.

\- Mais Rose ... c'était votre amie ?

\- Ma meilleure amie. On a fait notre transformation en même temps. On a chacune fait faire un collier avec notre portrait et la citation et on se l'ait échangé. On l'avait toujours sur nous. Lorsque l'on a retrouvé son corps après la bataille, le pendentif avait disparu.

La voix de Marie se brise sur la dernière phrase. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour réconforter les gens. Je retire ma main de celle de Marie et accroche la chaîne autour de mon cou.

\- Je le porterais avec honneur, je déclare. Il sera toujours avec moi.

Marie sourit et caresse ma joue.

\- Elle serait très fière de toi.》

Je fouille avec précipitation dans mon immense armoire. Mais c'est pas possible ! Une garde de robe avec de quoi relooker tout Paris, mais pas une tenue potable pour un rendez-vous ! Je peste tout en m'enfonçant dans les recoins les plus obscurs de l'armoire.

《Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu râles autant ? me demande Nox

\- Disons que toutes les affaires de ce meuble sont des antiquités !

\- Et pourquoi pas celle-là ? me demande sarcastiquement mon Totem en dirigeant mon regard vers une robe de l'époque victorienne.

\- Mais oui c'est parfait ! je lui réponds avec ironie, très pratique, très confortable et surtout pas du tout oppresseur ! Encore une brillante invention des hommes pour nous rabaisser et affirmer leur patriarcat !

J'écarte avec énervement les cintres. Je déniche enfin un haut blanc qui dévoile mes épaules et un jean bleu marine. Je prends un bain rapide et enfile le tout. J'hésite à mettre des bijoux, mais je renonce. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à mon apparence, pourquoi je le ferais maintenant, alors que le monde que l'on connaît menace de s'écrouler ?

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

J'inspecte une dernière fois mon reflet, réarrange mes cheveux et passe discrètement la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Il fait nuit noire, tout est silencieux et calme. Je sors de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, mon cœur près à exploser ma cage thoracique. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de croiser Marie. Pas par peur qu'elle me réprimande, non. Pas peur de la décevoir. L'Élue qui fait le mur pour aller voir sa meilleure amie, c'est moyennement glorieux. Je culpabilise de lui mentir, mais c'est nécessaire. Elle est si protectrice avec moi, elle ne me laissera pas poser un pied hors du château tant que je ne serais pas prête. Je continue ma progression dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure. Je pousse la lourde porte qui mène à la cour et grimace quand un grincement aigüe s'échappe des gonds. Nox m'attends, son pelage bleu nuit brillant à la lumière des étoiles. Il se penche et je me hisse sur son dos.

\- Je m'en veux de mentir à Marie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait approuvé ton idée ?

\- Non.

Je plonge mes mains dans la fourrure de Nox, geste qui a le don de m'apaiser.

\- Partons sans plus attendre.

Le loup s'élance et quitte le château. Comme lors de notre première course, les étoiles nous guident, nous accompagnent. Je lève la tête à m'en briser les cervicales. Juste au-dessus de moi, la constellation de Cassiopée.

\- J'arrive. J'arrive bientôt.》

Ça y est. J'y suis. La maison est face à moi, cette maison dans laquelle j'ais passé tant de temps. Mes yeux se portent immédiatement sur le balcon de la chambre de Cassie. La lumière est encore allumée, malgré l'heure tardive. Je glisse du dos de Nox.

《Nous y voilà.

J'acquiecse.

\- Vas-y. Elle t'attend, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Si elle est vraiment celle que tu prétends, les mots seront inutiles.》

Je traverse le jardin, courant presque. Je saute, m'accroche au balcon, et passe par-dessus la barrière. Mon cœur est au bord de mes lèvres. Je m'avance vers la baie vitrée et pose ma main sur cette dernière. Mon souffle s'accélère, déposant un nuage de buée sur le verre. Les rideaux sont fermés, je ne vois rien. Allez, vas-y. Tu peux le faire. Ma main se serre en un poing et frappe sur le carreau. J'entends un remue-ménage à l'intérieur. Un livre qui se claque, une personne qui se lève, des pas. Une ombre se dessine sur les rideaux, une main se lève, et s'approche du tissus. Elle est toujours aussi audacieuse. Ou inconsciente. Ou les deux. La main atteint le panneau et le tire. Elle est là. Toujours aussi belle, avec sa peau couleur caramel, ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux auburns. Elle se fige. Elle ouvre soudainement la fenêtre et m'attire à l'intérieur. Elle me serre dans ses bras avec vigueur. Je lui rends son étreinte avec autant de force. Sa respiration est irrégulière et des minuscules sanglots lui échappe. Elle se sépare de moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

《Tu ... tu es là ! murmure-t-elle, des pleurs dans la voix

Je l'entends. J'entends enfin sa voix, si douce, aux intonations brésiliennes qui m'ont fait voyager depuis qu'on se connaît. Cette voix qui m'a décrit les forêts, les montagnes, la ville de Sao Paulo, le carnaval de Rio avec tant de précision que j'avais l'impression de parcourir avec elle le quartier d'Ipanema.

\- Je suis là.

Elle me fait asseoir sur son lit. On reste silencieuse, comme si le moindre son ferait s'envoler l'autre. Elle finit par détacher son regard du mien et s'empare de quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. C'est ma lettre.

\- Je ... je peux tout t'expliquer ...

\- Y a rien à expliquer Ophé, dit-elle en utilisant mon surnom

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je le savais. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû écrire cette lettre. C'était débile.

\- T'as raison. C'était idiot ..., ma voix se brise, incapable de finir ma phrase

\- Non Ophé, c'est ...

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et scelle nos lèvres dans un doux baisé. Toutes mes questions s'évaporent et mon esprit se concentre uniquement sur la bouche de Cassie, son goût de soleil et de sa pression sur la mienne. Je lui réponds avec vigueur, presque avec désespoir. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux tandis que celles de Cassie se déplacent et atterrissent dans mon dos. Nox avait raison : ce qui nous lie est au-delà des mots. Elle finit par rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je crois que tu me dois des explications, déclare-t-elle après une minute de silence

Eh merde. Je devais m'y attendre.

\- Je crois aussi, je lui réponds, mais c'est long, compliquées tu risques de me prendre pour une folle.

\- Tu viens d'apparaître sur mon balcon et tu m'as embrassée après avoir disparue pendant trois jours. Autant te dire que je te prends déjà pour une folle, rétorque-t-elle en riant

\- Déjà de un : c'est toi qui m'as embrassée, et de deux : si je te dis la vérité, tu vas vouloir me faire interner.

Elle éclate de rire. Elle magnifique quand elle rigole.

\- C'est déjà fou, alors ..., elle secoue la tête avec résignation

Un poignard s'enfonce dans mon coeur quand je vois le voile de la désolation qui se dépose sur ses yeux pailletés d'or. Elle me fait confiance. Depuis qu'on est toutes petites. Et jamais elle n'a douté. Je dois lui rendre la pareille, lui prouver que j'ai autant confiance en elle qu'elle a confiance en moi.

\- C'est mieux qu'on sorte pour que je t'explique.

Un éclat de joie brille dans ses pupilles et elle m'enlace.

\- Je vais mettre un pull. Il fait froid dehors.

《Ouf ! s'exclame Cassie lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la pelouse de son jardin, c'est haut quand même ! Et tu me fais croire que tu as réussi à grimper sur mon balcon ?

\- Je me suis pas mal améliorée en escalade en trois jours, j'ironise

Elle glousse, avant de resserrer ses bras autour de son corps, protéger pas un sweat noir avec l'emblème de Griffondor, notre maison.

\- Tu as froid ? je m'inquiète

\- Ça va, me rassure-t-elle en se collant à moi.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur et le sien se place autour de ma taille. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et examine ma tenue.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Encore un truc qu'il faut que je t'explique.

J'inspire un grand coup et nous entraîne en direction de Nox. Je sens le loup se relever, faisant bruisser les fougères devant nous. Cassie stop son avancé

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, son timbre n'est ni effrayé, ni paniqué. Juste curieux et étonné.

\- La réponse à pas mal de tes questions, je lui murmure

Nox s'avance, se révélant à la lumière de la lune.

\- Waouh, chuchote Cassie, époustouflée, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

Nox s'arrête devant Cassie, et penche la tête pour renifler le sweat-shirt de ma meilleure amie (maintenant petite copine). Cette dernière ne recule pas, ne crie pas, ne hoquette pas. Même ma réaction quand j'ai rencontré Nox était moins calme ! Cassie caresse le loup.

\- Il est magnifique. Mais ça ne répond pas à mes questions ...

Je m'assois à terre et tapote le sol à côté de moi pour l'inviter à faire de même. Elle s'exécute et viens se blottir entre mes bras. Nox vient poser son menton sur ma cuisse, entourant nos corps de chaleur, surtout celui de Cassie qui tremblait de plus en plus.

\- Tout à commencé, lorsque je me suis réveillé sur le toit d'une maison inconnue ...》

Cassie est silencieuse. Elle plongée dans la réflexion.

《C'est complètement dingue, déclare-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe

\- Je te l'avais dis.

\- Je ... sais pas quoi dire.

《Fais la monter sur mon dos. me propose Non

Je lui décoche un regard interrogateur.

\- Pour lui montrer les étoiles.

Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Peut être que ça permettra de détendre l'atmosphère pesant.

\- Une petite balade sur le dos de Nox, ça te tente ? je lui demande.

\- Je croyais que tu ne me le proposerais jamais ! s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Le loup se relève et se baisse légèrement pour que je puisse monter sur lui. Une fois bien installée, je tends la main à Cassis qui la saisit et l'aide à monter. Elle s'assied derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- En route ! hurle-t-elle avec joie

Nox s'élance, courant plus vite que jamais. Cassie éclate de rire. On débarque dans une étendue herbeuse et Nox s'arrête. Ma petite amie saute et je la rejoins. Elle lève la tête et admire la voûte céleste. Elle s'allonge à terre et continue son observation. Je m'installe à côté d'elle.

\- Là c'est Orion, m'explique-t-elle en tendant le bras, et ici c'est la Grande Ours. Et juste là c'est la constellation du Grand Chien. Avec l'étoile deeee ?

\- Sirius, je la complète, amusée par son petit jeux

\- Oui ! Bravo ! C'est bien t'as appris ta leçon !

Je pouffe et lui tape légèrement l'épaule.

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? me menace-t-elle

Elle plonge sur moi et me plaque au sol. Elle s'allonge sur moi, pesant de tout son poids.

\- Aaaaah ! je crie, mais bouge !

\- Jamais !

Je réussie à ramener mes mains sur ses épaules et la fait basculer sur le côté. Je me retrouve assise à califourchon sur les hanches de Cassis, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je m'avance et comble l'espace entre nous en l'embrassant avec passion. Je m'éloigne après quelques secondes, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je m'étends à nouveau à côté d'elle. Cassie passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me les caresse tandis qu'elle nomme les étoiles et les constellations :

\- Hercule, et là l'étoile rouge c'est Mars. On la voit hyper bien. Oh, ici regarde c'est ...

À croire qu'elle connaît le ciel comme sa poche. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, me concentrant sur son visage calme. Sa voix finit par se faire de plus en plus faible, avant de s'arrêter. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle s'est endormie. Je passe une mèche qui était tombée devant son visage derrière son oreille.

\- C'est une fille bien.

\- T'imagines pas à quel point, je lui réponds, je crois que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger.

\- C'est audacieux de tout lui avoir révélé.

\- Elle me fait confiance. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a plutôt bien pris. C'est comme si elle appartenait à ce monde ...

\- Elle n'est définitivement pas du côté des humains.

\- Pardon ?

\- La façon dont elle a réagi n'était pas typique d'un être humain. Elle n'a pas hurlée, ni même criée, n'a pas eue peur et n'a même pas doutée. On pourrait presque qualifier ce comportement d'inconscient. J'avais plus l'impression qu'elle était ... satisfaite. Comme si tu avais confirmé de vieilles croyances qu'elle refusait de réfutée.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que Cassie ... croyait en notre monde ?!

\- Ça me semble plus que probable. Il suffit de comparer sa réaction à la tienne.

Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que Cassie ai de telles croyances. On a toujours était deux opposées. Moi, la sérieuse incrédule et rationnelle et elle, la rêveuse enjouée. Alors que j'avais grandi avec les Blanche-Neige et compagnie, Cassie avait été bercée par les légendes d'Ulysse et d'Hélène, les mythes des loups-garous et des vampires. Je me souviendrais toujours de ces histoires de dieux vengeurs qu'elle me racontait avec une passion dévorante, me promettant qu'une fois qu'elle serait Artemis, elle transformerait en araignées tous ceux qui nous embêtaient. Elle mettait dans de la magie et des rêves et je repartais chez moi la tête pleine d'épopées héroïques et d'espoir. Je la sens frissonner entre mes bras et me rends compte à quel point il fait froid. Je me redresse et soulève doucement Cassie. Elle grommelle dans son sommeil.

\- Je te ramène à la maison, je lui promets

Je l'installe tant bien que mal sur Nox, avant de grimper à mon tour. Je m'assois derrière elle et la fait s'appuyer contre moi. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou en soupirant.

\- Tu peux y aller Nox. Ramène là chez elle.

Le trajet du retour c'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite. On est déjà devant la maison de Cassie. Je la secoue doucement.

《 Cassie, réveille toi. On est arrivées. 》

Elle grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Nox se place juste sous le balcon, tandis que j'ai Cassie à passer la rembarde. Après moult péripéties, j'arrive enfin à la traîner jusqu'à son lit. Je l'allonge et lui enlève ses chaussures, avant de la glisser sous les couvertures. Je prends encore le temps d'admirer son visage avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre.

《 Ophé ... attends ..., gémit-elle, à moitié endormie

Je retourne à son chevet et serre sa main dans la mienne.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas revenir, hein ?

\- Je te le promets. Dès que je pourrais.

\- Et ... essayé de rester en vie d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Cassie ?

\- Dis à mes parents que je les aime. Et à Ella aussi.

\- Promis, murmure-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Ça me brise le cœur partir, en sachant qu'elle se réveillera sûrement en croyant que c'est un rêve. Je m'empare de ma lettre et d'un stylo et griffonne au dos.

《Je t'aime et te promet de ne pas mourir et de revenir. Ophé.》

Je la repose et sors de la chambre de ma petite amie, prenant soin de de refermer la baie vitrée. Je saute sur Nox et m'allonge littéralement sur lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle s'est endormie. Et merci. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.


	8. Chapitre 7

《Nox ! je m'exclame, arrêtes toi !

Sans poser de question, mon Totem stop sa course. Je glisse de son dos et m'affale à terre en pressant mes mains sur mes tempes. Des cris de désespoir emplissent mon esprit.

\- Quel ... quelqu'un a besoin d'aide !

Je me redresse tant bien que mal en m'appuyant sur Nox et suis la boussole interne qui est apparue dans ma poitrine et tire mon corps vers le Sud. Après une dizaine minutes de marche rapide (et de souffrance) j'arrive enfin devant une maison de retraite, les plaintes de plus en plus puissantes me donnant d'insupportables migraines. J'escalade le bâtiment et arrive sur son toit. S'il te plaît, aide moi. J'ai tellement mal. Répète inlassablement la voix. Un horrible pressentiment m'étreint le cœur. Je m'agenouille et place la main sur le ciment qui recouvre le toit. Un battement de cœur résonne au creux de ma paume et remonte le long de mon bras et m'envahit. Un battement faible, fatigué prêt à s'arrêter. Je lève la main à hauteur de mon visage et je peux presque voir l'organe battre entre mes doigts. Il est si vieux et fragile. Il suffirait que je sers le poing pour l' ... Je ré-ouvre brusquement les yeux, horrifiée par la pensée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. Aide moi. Supplie la voix. Ma bouche s'ouvre, et un cri des plus désespéré en sors. Lorsque ma bouche se referme, la voix a disparu. Je me précipite en bas de l'immeuble et retrouve Nox, près à partir. Je m'appuie contre lui et ferme les yeux pour oublier l'horreur que j'avais failli commettre.

\- Est-ce que toutes les banshees peuvent faire ça ? Je demande d'une voix apeurée

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tenir une vie comme ça, entre ses mains, être capable de la réduire à néant rien qu'en y pensant ...

\- Marie aura certainement la réponse à ta question.

Mes mains tremblent d'appréhension à l'attente du verdict. Je viens de tout raconter à Marie. Je n'entends que mon sang battant à un rythme irrégulier dans mes oreilles et ma respiration est gênée par une boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge.

《Tu me diras certainement que j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?! un immense sentiment de trahison m'envahit

\- Angelina avait aussi ce pouvoir. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu en aies hérité.

La boule dans ma gorge grossit jusqu'à ce que je peine réellement à respirer. Mon corps me paraît soudain si faible et fragile qu'il pourrait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Le tremblement de mes mains gagne tout mon être et m'oblige à m'asseoir.

\- Tu n'as pas seulement le pouvoir d'annoncer la mort. Tu as celui de la donner.

Tu peux tuer des gens. Tu peux tuer des gens. Tu peux tuer des gens. Se répète en boucle dans mon crâne, accouplé à : Tu es un monstre. Tu es un monstre. Tu es un monstre ... Un dégoût profond s'insinue en moi, et, tel un poison, se répend dans mes veines, infiltre mes organes, paralyse mes muscles. Je me dégoûte. Chaque fibre de mon être me paraît soudain répugnante, emplie de saletés, souillée.

Je ne veux pas de ce "pouvoir". Je n'en veux pas. Ni de leur prophétie. Je ne veux rien de tout ça, encore moins être une super héroïne censée les sauver d'une banshee mutante assoiffée de pouvoir. La seule chose qui me tente en ce moment, c'est de rentrer chez moi, de serrer dans mes bras ma famille que je n'ai pas vue depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre la liste longue comme mon bras de nos ennemis, de plonger dans des "souvenirs" pour connaître des mouvements de karaté qui ne me serviront sans doute jamais, de rencontrer des représentants de nos alliées qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qui me fixent en pensant que les regards qui me jettent sont discrets. Je n'ai pas envie de leur sourir, de les remercier pour leur "compliments" (selon moi,《Comme vous êtes ... humaine》ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment), leur raconter mon ancienne vie sous la contrainte de leur curiosité malsaine. On pourrait croire que cette dernière est aussi innocente que la passion d'Arthur Weasley pour les moldus et leur quotidien, mais ils m'écoutent tels des vautours affamé cherchant une charogne ou guettant un animal mourant. Ils me scrutent comme s'ils m'étudiaient, avec minutie et intrigue. La plupart du temps, je leur fausse compagnie, les laisse aux soins patients de Marie, et vais parcourir les champs en compagnie de Nox, ou m'entraîner.

Une colère noire gonfle dans ma poitrine et enflamme mon cœur. Durant des années on n'a pas arrêté de nous torturer entre les deux théories du "choisis ta voie" et celle du "notre route est toute tracé, on n'a qu'à la suivre". Aucune ne me correspondait vraiment : la première rejetant sur nous toute la faute, la deuxième nous faisant comprendre que si notre vie était merdique, on ne pouvait rien y faire. Et là, on me colle une histoire de prophétie à deux balles, qui me dit que mon destin et de potentiellement mourir pour sauver la Terre.

Je me lève, et sorts en trombe de la pièce, plus en colère que jamais. Je traverse le château en courant et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je sens la conscience de Nox effleurer la mienne, mais il se retire vite lorsqu'il découvre la fureur à laquelle mon esprit est en proie. Il fait bien, sinon je crois qu'il a bon pour un savon qu'il n'a pas mérité. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Mon esprit est enflammé. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et le libère. Il s'élance hors de la pièce et survole champs, forêts, rivières et lacs. Les battements de mon cœur ralentisse progressivement, tandis que la colère me quitte petit à petit. Je me pose près d'un étang et admire la vue. L'illusion est presque parfaite, je peux croire que je suis réellement dehors. Sauf que l'odeur de la vase ne m'arrive pas aux narines, je ne sens pas la douceur de l'herbe sous mes pieds et les sons sont étouffés, comme si j'étais dans une bulle. Malheureusement (heureusement pour moi, certainement) pas assez étouffés pour que le craquement derrière moi ne m'échappe. Je fais volte face et me rends compte avec horreur un Umbra fonce vers moi. Il s'arrête à un mètre de moi, et me jauge. Il ne peut pas me voir. Je me rassure comme je peux, mais la façon dont la créature regarde le vide me porte à croire qu'elle peut me voir, ou au moins distinguer ma présence. Je remarque alors que d'autres Umbras rejoigne le premier et commencent également à me fixer. Ni une ni deux, je me propulse en l'air et regarde en bas. Au. Mon. Dieu. Une armée. Une armée d'Umbras. Ils sont au moins une centaine, et ils marchent dans une direction que je connais trop bien. Le château de Marie.

Je rejoins mon corps le plus rapidement possible et saute hors de mon lit. Je chancelle, pas encore habituée aux changements de pression dûs aux voyages mentaux. Je retrouve enfin mon équilibre et cours chercher la doyenne. Je ne dois pas céder à la panique. Mais bordel, où se planque Marie ? On va être attaqué ! Garde ton calme, Ophélie. Zeeeeeeen. Il faut que je la trouve MAINTENANT !

《Ça va ? La voix de Nox retentit dans mon crâne, et me transmet son calme.

\- Je cherche Marie, c'est urgent, on va être attaqué !

Nox et moi pouvons communiquer par la pensée que depuis deux jours, ce qui, personnellement, m'enchante . C'est plus discret et intime, cela renforce notre lien.

\- Elle est dans la salle de réception avec le représentant des vampires.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas nos ennemies ? je demande, incrédule, mais ne cessant pas de courir

Manquerez plus qu'elle soit en danger !

\- Pas tous. Certains ont décidé de nous rejoindre, ils pensent que révéler leur identité n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je me dirige vers l'immense salle de réception. J'arrive devant la porte à bout de souffle, et l'ouvre précipitamment. Marie se trouve dans la pièce et discute tranquillement avec un homme tout de noir vêtu, pâle comme la mort et avec des yeux rouges sang. Ces derniers font remonter à la surface des souvenirs désagréables. J'effleure machinalement ma hanche, où les pétales de la fleur se sont étendus.

\- Ophélie tout va bien ? Tu es verte, me questionne la doyenne

Elle et le vampire me regardent, avec inquiétude pour la première et avec avidité pour notre visiteur. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à la banshee, mais le suceur de sang me coupe :

\- Ne serais-se pas notre chère Élue ?

Il s'est rapproché de moi tout en parlant et il me scrute comme si j'étais son futur repas. Je recule machinalement et jette à Marie un regard suppliant. Le vampire commence à m'assaillir de questions plus ou moins personnelles, auquelles je réponds par monosyllabes.

\- Escusez-moi monsieur, mais je crois que ma protégée souhaite me dire quelque chose.

\- Oh oui, évidemment.

Il s'écarte, une lueur de déception dans les yeux, alors que je remercie silencieusement Marie pour son tact.

\- Je ... j'ai vu des Umbras, qui marchaient en direction du château. Ils sont une centaine, et devraient être la d'ici un quart d'heure, je débite, paniquée

Le visage de la doyenne se décompose un bref instant, avant de reprendre le masque de sérénité que je connais. Après un instant de réflexion, elle déclare

\- Ophélie, tu vas partir avec notre invité, le comte Lucius Russeco.

\- Et vous, je demande, inquiète

Elle ne vas quand même pas protéger le château de cent Umbras toute seule ?

\- Je te rejoindrais dès que possible, me répond-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste maternelle.

Elle se tourne vers le vampire.

\- Je vous confie sa protection, monsieur Russeco. Emmenez-la dans un endroit où elle sera en sécurité.

Je meurs d'envie de leur faire remarquer que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre et que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, mais je me mords la langue pour empêcher les mots de franchir mes lèvres.

\- Se sera un honneur madame, de protéger celle qui nous sauvera tous, répond le comte en me lançant un regard carnassier.

Je grimace un sourire. Décidément, je peux pas l'encadrer.

\- Vas préparer tes affaires Ophélie, m'ordonne Marie

Je m'en vais sans demander mon reste, pas question de rester avec l'autre flippant aux yeux rouges une seconde de plus. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'empare du sac que j'avais préparé il y a deux semaines lorsque je m'étais enfuie de l'hôpital. Il y a un millénaire en somme. Rien n'a bougé, c'est à peine si j'ai regardé les photos. Je fais le tour de cette pièce qui m'a accueilli alors que j'étais désespérée, perdue, et je ne reverrais peut être jamais. Je ressens un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

\- Je reviendrais, je murmure alors que je me trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte

Je ferme cette dernière et vais dans la cour. Je passe avant par l'armurie, pour prendre mon équipement. Je l'emballe dans un morceau de tissus et accroche le fourreau d'Anima à ma taille. Nox et le comte vampire attendent à l'entrée du chateau, mais aucun signe de ma protectrice. Elle doit se préparer à combattre les Umbras. Je suis très inquiète pour elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Elle est mon seul repère dans ce monde de dingue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Marie, elle saura se défendre. C'est une grande guerrière, me rassure Nox

\- Hmm, hmm, je grommelle, perdue dans mes pensées

Je grimpe sur le loup, mon corps répétant les mouvements de façon machinal. Rien que de penser au fait que la doyenne soit en danger me donne la nausée. Elle m'a protégé, nourri, entraîné et préparé du mieux qu'elle pouvait à une guerre sans merci. Je lui en veux de m'avoir cacher certaines choses, bien sûr, mais je la considère comme un membre de ma famille maintenant, et la perdre m'est insupportable. L'abandonner n'est pas non plus une idée réjouissante.

\- On peut partir ? me demande Nox

\- Ou ... oui, bien sûr ! je répond》

Nox quitte la cour en trottinant doucement, suivi du vampire. Je me retourne une dernière fois et je peux voir le château disparaître derrière les arbres. Pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines, je suis contraire de quitter mon foyer.

《Et sinon quel est votre groupe sanguin ?

Je lance un regard intrigué au vampire assis à mes côtés. Flippant, je vous dis.

\- Heuu ... je ... ne sais plus ..., je réponds, légèrement effrayée 》

Si c'est possible de faire plus bizarre, prévenez-moi. Je m'écarte le plus discrètement possible de l'étranger. Nox me couve d'un regard protecteur et semble prêt à sauter sur le compte machin s'il venait à toucher à un seul de mes cheveux. Je sens toujours les yeux rouges insistants poser sur moi. Je m'empare d'un livre, pour fixer mon attention sur autre chose. Les lignes sont flous et les mots dansent devant mes yeux. J'abandonne finalement. Je m'enfonce dans la fourrure de Nox, prête à m'endormir. Mais les pensées noires ne m'offrent pas le luxe de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Je n'ai de cesse de spéculer quand au sort de Marie. S'en est-elle sortit ? Si oui, à quel prix. Et si le nombre d'Umbras avait eu raison d'elle ? Et s'ils l'avaient fait prisonnière ? Et s'ils l'avaient ... tué ? Ils ont déjà du atteindre le château à l'heure qu'il est. Le soleil décline à l'horizon, baignant la clairière où l'on s'est installé d'une douce lueur rosée. Apparemment, la légende selon laquelle les vampires craignent le soleil est fausse. Celui qui se trouve face à moi est en parfaite santé. Sa présence me rappelle la nuit de ma fuite, ma rencontre avec le groupe de vampire, la fleur de la mort et la douleur intense de cette dernière, comme si on plongeait ma jambe dans du feu.

Nox pousse un grognement furieux et peu rassurant. Je me retourne, me demandant ce qu'a bien pu faire le comte pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de mon Totem. Mais ce n'est pas le vampire qui fait se hérisser l'échine de Nox, non. Oh non. C'est bien pire. Une demie-douzaine d'Umbras nous font face, leurs lèvres retrousser dévoilant des rangées de dents acérées et tâchées de pourpre et de marron. Leur puanteur (un mélangede cadavres en décomposition et de fruits avariés) me prend au nez et m'oblige à respirer par la bouche. Leurs membres décharnés, d'où pend une peau aux écoeurante teintes violette, rouge, ou jaune semble pourrir à même les os. Répugnant. Le plus grand, qui doit être le chef, tend une main vers moi. Ce simple mouvement me fait dégainer Anima et me mettre en position d'attaque. Je jette un coup d'oeil au vampire. Ce dernier a les yeux plus rouges que tout à l'heure, et des flammes dansent dans ses pupilles. On va devoir se battre à des ennemis deux fois plus nombreux que nous. Mais, étrangement, cela ne me fait presque pas peur (bon, peut être un petit peu). Marie m'a bien préparé, je suis enfin prête. Je vais sauver les banshees. Je n'accepte pas mon destin. Je forge ma propre histoire.

《Viens me chercher, je marmonne, décidée, à l'intention de l'Umbra.》

Le monstre pousse un cri guttural avant de se jeter sur moi, suivi de ses acolytes.


End file.
